Love Story
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily talks to Reid about his letter. They go through many challenges to be together. Will they last?  Sequel to Thankful.


**Love Story**  
Prompt: Love Story- Taylor Swift

Emily walked into work and saw the letter from Reid on her desk. When she finished reading it, she was speechless. She couldn't believe that Reid loved her. She didn't know what to do.

Reid came into work a few minutes after Emily. He sat down at his desk and saw that Emily wouldn't look up from the file she was reading. He knew that she had read the letter already.

xxxxxx

Halfway through the day, Emily still hadn't spoken to Reid. She went to the breakroom and saw him getting coffee. She knew this was the time she had to talk to him.

"Hi, Reid."

"Oh! Hi, Emily."

"I read the letter you wrote me. Um... I don't really know what to say."

Reid looked deep into her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. Before Reid could say anything, Emily kissed him. He couldn't believe it. He had wanted to kiss her for so long and now it was actually happening. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to pull back. Emily stared at him with sad eyes. She could only think that she did something wrong.

"Emily, we can't kiss now. We don't want anyone to catch us."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right."

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights.  
See the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd and say hello.**

**Little did I know,  
that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles.  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you please don't go.**

xxxxxx

A week after their relationship started, the team started to catch on. JJ and Gracia kept asking Emily questions and Morgan teased Reid. Emily and Reid still couldn't show their feeling in public. They couldn't let Strauss find out or their relationship and/ or their careers could be over.

**I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.**

On every case, Emily and Reid would sneak around. Sometimes, if one of them wasn't sharing a room with someone, they would fall asleep in someone's arms.

**I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close you're eyes, escape this town for a little while.  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter.  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you please don't go.**

xxxxxx

One day, Emily and Reid went to work, thinking it would be a normal day. Strauss called them into her office. They knew it wouldn't turn out well.  
"Agent Reid and Agent Prentiss. I am sorry to interrupt your work, but I just need to ask you both some important questions."

Emily and Reid looked at each other, worriedly.

"I have heard that two of my agents are breaking a big rule. You two know about the fraternization rule, am I correct?"  
"Yes, ma'am." They answered simultaneously.  
"You two wouldn't happen to be breaking that rule, could you?"  
"Why would you think that?" Reid asked.  
"I'm afraid that doesn't answer my question. Are you two in a relationship?"  
Emily and Reid looked at each other and then said, "Yes."  
"Well, agents, I'm afraid that I'm going to need to suspend you for a month. You two need to give me your badge and gun. At the end of your suspension, you can either resign and continue and continue your relationship or I'm afraid I'll have to transfer one of you."

Emily was in complete shock. She didn't want to end their relationship, but she also didn't want to give up her job.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting.  
All there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.**

Emily and Reid decided to talk about what they were going to do.  
"Spencer, I love you so much. I don't want to end this."  
"Me either. I don't want to be transferred away from you, though."  
"Then what are we going to do?" Emily asked. She was afraid of what his answer would be.  
"Emily, I'm afraid we're going to have to break up. I don't want to, but it's the only way we can be close to each other."  
"Maybe we could just quit. Then, we could be together, always."  
"Emily, do you really want to leave the job. You love the job. You practically begged for it. I don't want to pull you away from your dream job."  
"Spencer, it may be a great job, but I just can't see myself without you."  
"Emily, I still don't think it's a good idea. Let's just break up. We can still be good friends." Reid said, sadly.  
Emily started to tear up. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.  
"Okay, Spencer. I guess this means that our relationship is over. I still can't believe this is how it was end."

**Romeo save me.  
They're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

xxxxxx

After one month passed, Emily and Reid's lives went back to normal. Emily and Reid still talked and hung out together. They knew they could never be together again.

**I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading.  
I met you on the outskirts of town.**

xxxxxx

Two months after their suspension ended, Emily and Reid began to see each other again. They knew that if they were caught, they would lose their jobs immediately. They made sure they didn't show any signs to the team. They couldn't risk that. They only had an outside of work relationship.

Emily and Reid dated for six months. One day, Reid planned a date for them. He was nervous all day. At the end of dinner, they sat watching a movie. After the movie, Reid decided to turn on music. He danced with Emily for a while. After the final dance, Reid looked deep into Emily's eyes. Emily thought he was going to kiss her. She was stunned and speechless when he knelt down on one knee and held out a ring.  
"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"  
Emily was completely speechless. Eventually, she found her voice and said, "Yes."

**Romeo save me.  
I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet.  
You never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad.  
Go pick out a white dress.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes."**

Emily and Reid kissed for a long time. After a while, they pulled back. The first thing Emily thought to say was, "We're screwed."  
"Why?" Reid asked, confused.  
"What are we going to do if Strauss finds out? We are going to lose our jobs."  
"Oh, you're right. I guess one of us could quit and the other could continue to work at the B.A.U."  
"That's a good idea. I'll be the one to resign."

The next day, Emily resigned from the B.A.U. Her and Reid got married and had the entire team at their wedding. They were so in love and they had gone through so much to get to this point.

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**


End file.
